The Last Hope for Humanity
by LinkynTripleA
Summary: If Sam, Dean want to kill Lucifer they have to trust Cas his idea is to bring a demon into the mix, Priestly. She's a good demon. Or so everyone believes. Is she another Ruby, trying to gain their trust just to turn on them? Or is she actually there to do good? (Romance for later chapters... Can you guess with whom?)


**First time writing a Supernatural fanfic! I don't own any characters besides Miss Priestly! She's all mine. **

**I hope you enjoy! RxR! Will update at least every week, possible every day. Re-watching the Supernatural series, tend to watch five or six episodes daily. Might be updated sooner than expected. **

* * *

'Who the hell was that?' Dean asked walking into the hotel room as Sam sat down at the table

'Priestly.' Castiel said as he appeared before the bed

'Jesus Christ, Cas; You gotta learn how to use the door.' Dean said as he sat on the bed and placed his hand over his heart

'I know how to use doors.' Castiel said looking at Sam

'But you figured giving us a heart attack is easy, right?' Dean asked leaning his back against the wall

'You were saying, Cas?' Sam asked as he chuckled

'Her name is Priestly. She's a demon-'

'Whoa, whoa; whoa, you mean to tell me that Sam and I almost got killed for a demon?' Dean shouted as he stood up

'Yes.' Castiel said looking at Dean 'We need this demon.'

'Why?' Sam asked while he was fighting the itch for demon blood

'She has information' Castiel said looking Sam 'about Lucifer.'

Dean and Sam looked at each other both clearly knowing what the other was thinking, it was a bad idea and they needed her to kill Lucifer. Basically their plan sucked, they had to find a way to lure this demon to a trap and interrogate her for answers. What could go wrong?

'What does she know?' Dean asked like a small child

'Rumor has it she was Lucifer's right hand, she handle big fights and made deals as crossroads demon.' Castiel said sitting down at the table

'How do we get her here?' Dean asked

'I can't locate her because she is a demon we could try to summon her but it is unlikely that she will respond.' Castiel said

'Basically, we have a lot of nothing on top of nothing.' Dean said sarcastically

'Sarcasm is not appropriate at this time.' Castiel said in a snobby attitude

'Cas, just do your damn locater spell.' Dean said as he walked towards the kitchen

Castiel disappeared and reappeared in seconds as he began putting the ingredients into a bowl then trying to take a knife to Sam's hand but failed when Dean walked towards him and grabbed Cas' arm almost forcing Cas to cut him. The blood from Dean's hand spilled into the bowl as he winched in pain. Cas beginning chanting as Sam and Dean watched in annoyance as he continued.

'I got her.' Cas said looking up

'Where?' Dean asked looking up

'She's at a warehouse.' Cas said looking up from the bowl

'What warehouse?' Dean asked

'Here.' Cas said as he walked up to them touching them

When the boys vision was clear they were in a wide room with multiple other men and a woman who was in the middle of fighting them. Three bodies were on the floor while two others were getting up. Almost immediately Sam, Dean and Castiel began fighting, not even having a second to see what was going on but fought whoever got in their way. The battle was taking in their favor, it seemed they were winning when Sam was pushed into the wall and Dean was helping Cas fight off the man. Dean stabbed the man when he realized it was not a man but a Demon and was thankful that he had the knife handy on him but scared when he saw Sam held up against the wall.

'Sam!' Dean shouted trying to get to him

Sam was held on the wall with the demons hand to his throat when the demon fell to the ground and a woman was now standing in front of him. She looked at him then threw the demon towards Dean when he stabbed him with the knife killing the demon. The woman returned back near the bodies and retrieved a necklace placing it around her neck.

'You're Priestly?' Dean asked as he cleaned the knife

'The one and only.' Priestly said smiling

'The one and only.' Priestly said as she smiled

'Why'd you save Sam?' Dean asked angry

'Talk is that you're looking for me. Couldn't allow the people who are looking for me to die before they allowed me to know what they wanted.' Priestly said as she looking at Cas 'I see you brought an Angel.'

'How'd you know that we were looking for you?' Sam asked confused

'Word gets around.' Priestly said looking back at Cas 'Besides it's not every day I hear that Angle goes looking for a demon.'

'We are in need of your help.' Cas said

The men gathered around Priestly then touched Priestly causing them all to appear in the motel room where Priestly fell to the ground hands at her throat, gasping for air.

'Oh god!' Priestly shouted as she grabbed her throat 'Pre-warning next time.'

'So demon what can you tell us about Lucifer?' Dean said standing next to the bed

'I prefer Priestly, it's less racist.' Priestly said as she rose to her feet

Priestly glanced around the motel and was slightly shocked that the angel was hold up with hunters, let alone allowing a demon to be standing in the same room with them.

'So, you guys want to kill me?' Priestly said as she leaned up against the wall 'Or we just hear to chat?'

'Talk then we'll kill you.' Dean said

'I'm an open book, baby.' Priestly said smiling 'That is when I know my interrogators names.'

Sam looked at the Dean than began the chant to exorcise the demon. Priestly fell to her knees, shouting in pain. Dean and Castiel were waiting for the nasty to happen, at least anything to happen but nothing did. The room remained still and quiet other than the screams coming from Priestly.

'Stop.' Castiel said as he looked at Sam

'Cas, what the hell are you doing?' Dean asked

Priestly looked up, her eyes black and throat now raw from the screaming. The Winchesters were upset they needed information and Castiel wasn't allowing them to retrieve it.

'She didn't fight back. Why didn't you fight back?' Cas asked

'I didn't want too!' Priestly shouted as she placed a hand on her head

'Why demon?' Castiel said leaning next to her

'What part of I didn't want too, is so goddamn hard for you to understand.' Priestly said as she struggled to stand up

'You're a demon, you're supposed to start a damn hurricane not throw a fit.' Dean said confused

'As it seems, I didn't want to fight. So let's say: I got annoyed by your chanting.' Priestly said sarcastically

'Will just torture it out of you.' Sam said angered

'Do whatever you think you must I will not talk.' Priestly said

It had been nearly four hours that the boys had spent torturing her, trying to get her to reveal information. Her screams were loud and blood was pouring out of her veins. Gallons and gallons of blood leaked from her body that would put a human body to its death.

'Why won't you talk!' Dean shouted

'You think torture will get me to talk! I never talk when being tortured! Maybe if you decided that you would talk to me like a person. I would tell you! But what do you do? Torture first then ask questions later.' Priestly said as she stood up

'Excuse me?' Castiel said getting closer to her

'Why don't you try asking nicely… until then; I bid you adieu.' Priestly said as she disappeared

'Damn it!' Dean shouted angry 'Good job, Cas you just pissed off our only lead!'

'Dean, calm down.' Sam said

'No, I want to get Lucifer the hell out of here. How are we supposed to do this is we can't even talk to one single demon!' Dean shouted angry as he left the room

Dean slammed the door behind him making the walls in the motel room shake. Dean was both pissed off and upset, Sam was his priority. He had one job and it was to protect Sam. If he couldn't get rid of the damn devil, he wasn't going to be able to save him. He got in the impala the only girl in the world that he could count on and made his way to the closet bar, he didn't want a woman; he wanted a drink. Whiskey to be exact. At the bar, he caught the eye of every woman there but he barely noticed. He felt confined like a fish in a bowl, having everyone's eyes at you… watching your every move.

He ordered his drink and decided he didn't want to sit with everyone else, so he sat at the nearest booth that had less people crowding near it. He sat down and had at least three sips before he was interrupted by a woman sitting at his booth.

'Morning beautiful.' Priestly said leaning her back against the wall

'What are you doing here?' Dean asked slightly angered

'Decided to give you guys one more chance. It's the least I could do.' Priestly said as she smiled

'Why?'

'Can I get a bourbon?' Priestly said to the waitress 'because I'm a caring person.'

'You're a demon, you don't care.' Dean said smiling

'I cannot stress to you how much I hate the word demon. I don't go around calling you 'Human' when I refer to you.' Priestly said as taking the drink from the waitress

'Wow, a demon that thinks the word demon is a form of racism.' Dean said chuckling to himself

'Why don't we start over? Hmm?' Priestly asked smiling at him 'My name is Priestly.'

'Dean Winchester.'

'Well, Dean; what did you and your friends along with your Angel want?' Priestly asked

'What do you know about Lucifer?' Dean asked

'Lots.' Priestly said sarcastically while eyes widened

'Care to elaborate?' Dean asked

'Care to tell me why you want to know about him?' Priestly asked smiling at him

'Thought every de-' Priestly glared at Dean before he continued speaking 'supernatural creature knew why we wanted information on him.'

'Well, I don't tend to keep up with the daily gossip.'

'We want to kill him.'

'Oh, my interest is now perked.'

'Well, perk away; sweetheart. We want to kill him.' Dean said smiling

'That's nice. Very ballsy.' Priestly said smiling

'What do you know?' Dean asked

'Do you really want me to tell the one person who is on the clear line of getting hammered? When I'm pretty sure you have an Angel and a guy at the motel. Wouldn't you want me to tell them? So no information gets foggy.' Priestly said as she smiled 'Let's have a reunion, shall we?'

Priestly stood up and grinning at him, Dean stood up walking towards her. They walked outside of the bar towards the impala but he was stopped when Priestly put a hand around his shoulder and they appeared outside the motel room.

'Remember anyone, tries to harm me. You're screwed. I'm giving you one last chance, don't screw it up.' Priestly said looking at him seriously

'Alright.' Dean said


End file.
